


Say Hello To Your (Super) Friends

by heyjupiter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby-Sitters Club - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Minor Bruce Banner/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Science Bros Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjupiter/pseuds/heyjupiter
Summary: Tony Stark issucha Claudia Kishi.





	Say Hello To Your (Super) Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy/gifts).



> Written for Science Bros Week 2018, Prompt #4: Fiction.
> 
> But also written in response to the conversation I had with Amy via [this Tumblr post](http://twentyghosts.tumblr.com/post/176249106696/maki-roll-models-heyjupiter-marvel-cinematic), regarding Tony Stark's Claudia Kishi-like tendencies.
> 
> Also, obviously I'm aware that Super Friends are DC but, you know, the Baby-Sitters Club theme song is ["Say Hello To Your Friends"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJffb-fBpnQ) so what was I going to call this, "Say Hello To Your Avenger Friends"? No thank you.

"Shit!" Bruce said, as the glass flask hit the floor.

DUM-E beeped mournfully, and Bruce bit back his frustration at the bot. Bruce sometimes wished that DUM-E would just leave Bruce alone in the lab, but he was always trying to help. He said, "No, sorry, it's okay, DUM-E, it wasn't your fault," even though it was. 

Tony said, "Stop lying to DUM-E, Bruce, he'll never learn that way."

"He's doing his best," Bruce said.

"Well, his best is terrible. Someone should really update his firmware."

"Yes… _someone_." 

"DUM-E, can you clean up the mess you made?" Tony asked. "Or do we need to get a Roomba?"

The bot beeped affirmatively and started picking up the shards of glass off the lab floor.

Bruce went to get another flask and came back empty handed. "Hey Tony, do you have any more lab glassware anywhere?"

"What? How many of those has DUM-E broken?"

"I guess...all of them?"

DUM-E beeped and Tony said, "You're right, some of them were probably just me." That was probably true--Tony was nowhere near as careful in the lab as Bruce was. Tony got up to double check the empty storage cabinet and let out a low whistle. "Uh...you know what, there might actually be some...there are still some boxes I never got around to unpacking from the move. FRIDAY, do you still have the packing lists from that?"

"Of course," the AI responded.

"Well? Any boxes with lab glassware left unpacked?"

"I'm afraid I can't be of much help, boss. All the boxes remaining to be unpacked have just been labeled 'Miscellaneous.'"

"Yeah okay...that's on me," Tony said. Bruce hadn't been around for the move, but he had seen the meticulous packing lists Happy had created for most of the crates and could only imagine his reaction to Tony's "Miscellaneous" boxes.

"I'll go take a look."

"Nah, I'll just have FRIDAY order some more, god knows what's in those boxes."

"I don't mind checking--I could use a break. Unless you don't want me to?"

"Go ahead. I mean, you already know where I keep my sex toys. I'm sure there's nothing more interesting than that in there. Ooh, but if there _is_ anything more interesting than my sex toys, bring it down."

With a mock pout, Bruce said, "I thought they were _our_ sex toys."

FRIDAY guided Bruce to the storage room, where he opened the first Miscellaneous box and got lucky. Amidst a lot of spare engine parts, there were a couple of flasks that had been wrapped well enough to survive the journey. Bruce carefully pulled them out and was surprised to find a children's book wedged beneath them. He pulled it out and looked at it. It was a comic book called _Kristy's Great Idea_ , written by Ann M. Martin and illustrated by Raina Telgemeier. Bruce flipped it open and found a handwritten inscription on the front page:

_Tony,_

_Thanks, you were a BIG help._

_Scott_

_PS: Seriously, you are SUCH a Claudia._

Bruce sat down on the floor and kept skimming the book. It was pretty cute, and it made for a nice break from the mind-numbingly repetitive experiments he'd been running all day.

Eventually, Tony came looking for him. "Hey, I thought you were going to bring anything interesting back for me."

Bruce waved the book at him. "Sorry, I got caught up."

"What the hell?" Tony sat down next to Bruce and took the book out of his hands.

"That's what I was wondering myself. Who's Scott? Did you get another child sidekick while I was gone?"

Tony laughed. "First of all, you can't ever let Peter hear you call him a 'child sidekick,' although you should definitely keep calling him that. Second of all, no, Scott's, uh, Ant-Man. I guess...you never would have met him, huh?"

"Ant-Man?" Bruce repeated.

"He...shrinks...and grows...it's a whole weird thing. Anyway, I remember now, this was a few years ago but I let him and Hope--uh, the Wasp--use one my old labs for something. He kept calling me Claudia Kishi and I didn't get it, so he left me that. I think it was his kid's book? He's a nice enough guy but Hope's clearly the brains of that operation."

"Oh, Claudia, I get it. That's cute. But you're really more of a Kristy."

"What? Wait, do you get it? Why was he calling me Claudia?"

"You didn't read the book?"

"I'm a busy man, you think I have time to read every book someone gives me?"

"This is a children's book, it would have taken you half an hour max to read it cover to cover."

"My time is extremely valuable! Who's Claudia?"

Bruce said, "She's an artistically gifted but misunderstood teen who hides snacks everywhere."

"Oh, that's not so bad. Wait, and you're saying there's another character in that book who I'm _more_ like than that?" Tony asked. He pulled a bag of freeze-dried blueberries out of the open Miscellaneous box to prove his point.

"Yeah, Kristy."

"What's her deal?"

"Well, she's super bossy," Bruce said, his tone teasing.

Tony scoffed. "Well, hang on, is she _bossy_ or is she a _leader_?"

"She's both," Bruce said. "She's a little bit prickly...some might say combative."

"I'm sure she has her reasons."

"Mm-hmm. She's innovative, she solves problems, she cares about her friends and doesn't want anyone to take advantage of them…"

"Wait, do you have a crush on Kristy?"

"No, I have a crush on _you_."

"I mean, good, because this whole situation would be really awkward otherwise."

"Right."

"Anyway, which one are you, then?"

"I think I'm a Mary Anne," Bruce said with a sigh. 

"She sounds great," Tony declared. 

Bruce laughed, and Tony started flipping through the book. "Is she the one with the braids? Because I think you could really pull off this look."

Bruce shook his head and rose to his feet. "I'll think about it. But for now I'm taking these flasks back to the lab."

"I'll be right after you," Tony said, flipping through the book.

Back in the lab, DUM-E had done a decent job of cleaning up the broken glass. Bruce thanked him and then he started setting up his experiment at a different workstation. He was still double-checking his measurements when Tony returned.

"Bruce, you're right about one thing, you're definitely the Mary Anne."

"Oh…" Bruce said.

"Which is great, obviously, you can't get anything done without a Mary Anne in your corner," Tony said, his tone implying that he was stating an obvious truism. "But I think I'm the Claudia, Rhodey is the Stacey, you know, he's so cool and all, and _Pepper_ is the Kristy."

"Okay, yeah, I can see that," Bruce said. "But what if you're both just the Kristy?"

"That's not how this works, Bruce," Tony said. "You can't have two Kristys."

Bruce shrugged and smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce is actually more of a Dawn but she doesn't appear in the first BSC book, which is tragically all Scott left for them.
> 
> Also I just want to be clear that Tony _assumed_ that Scott left behind Cassie's book, but actually Scott bought a fresh copy for this joke. Scott would never give away any of Cassie's treasured BSC books.


End file.
